Special Anniversary
by YaoiLove101
Summary: It's Xemnas' and Saïx's third anniversary, and Xemnas decides to do something special for him! Rated M for lemon! Please enjoy!


KH – KH

–Xemnas' POV–

It had been three years since me and Saïx got together, and in those three years, we, and the rest of the organization, have made a truce with Sora and his friends (although, reluctantly), gotten our hearts back, and all split up. We all still see each other every once and a while, but we are all now living in separate worlds.

Saïx and I have stayed in our castle (which I had decided to rename the Grey Castle). Xigbar and Demyx went to go live in Atlantica, I believe. Xaldin and Luxord actually ended up staying in Port Royal. Axel had eventually found a way to get Roxas back, without hurting Sora in the process, and the two of them now live together in Twilight Town. And as you know, Marluxia, Vexen, Larxene, Zexion, and Lexaeus faded away at Castle Oblivion, before we decided to make that truce.

Anyway, it was now coming up on mine and Saïx's third anniversary. I am currently in the library, racking my brain, trying to find figure out what we can do. "It should not be this hard," I cried to nobody. "And yet, it is!" I sighed, "I need some air." I then went out to the Alter of Naught and looked up at Kingdom Hearts, which had remained in my world even after we got our hearts back. "There's got to be something I could do for him that I've never done before; something out of the ordinary, something special." I pounded my fist against my head, "Think!"

"Xemnas, take it easy. You're going to seriously hurt yourself if you keep thinking so hard." I heard Saïx say behind me and I turned around to look at him.

"Sorry."

"What are you thinking so hard about anyway?"

I sighed, "Our anniversary. It's tomorrow, remember?"

Saïx let out a chuckle and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my neck. "You don't need to do anything special for me. Just us being together is enough for me."

"I know, I know. Still… I feel like I should think of something."

I heard him let out another chuckle and his nibbled lightly on my earlobe, which made me shudder. Damn, he really knows how to get to me! "If you really want to do something special tomorrow, we could hide under the covers of our bed all day, if you know what I mean." He whispered in my ear.

"As good as that sounds, it wouldn't really be something out of the ordinary."

Saïx scoffed, pretending to be hurt, even though I knew he really wasn't. "Fine. Be that way." He then kissed my neck and said, "I'll be in our room if you need me." He then left, leaving me in my thoughts once again.

That night, Saïx and I were sitting on our bed. He was watching TV while I was reading one of my romance novels. I never used to read romance stories, but ever since Saïx and I got together, I read them all the time. I then heard Saïx turn off the TV and yawn. I looked at him, "Tired?"

"Yes."

"Then you should go to sleep."

"Aren't you going to go to sleep too?"

"I will after I finish this chapter." I said and I gave him a kiss. "Goodnight."

He smiled as he lied down, "Goodnight. Oh, and happy anniversary."

"…It's not until tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow."

I looked at the digital clock that was on the nightstand by Saïx's side of our bed and it read 12:10. I chuckled, "So it is. In that case, happy anniversary to you too." I gave him another kiss. "Go to sleep, my love."

Saïx nodded and closed his eyes.

I smiled and returned to my book. After about ten minutes, I finally finished the chapter I had been reading and put my book back in its place on the bookshelf. I then crawled back into bed and turned the lamp off. I lied down and wrapped my arms around Saïx's waist, pulling him close to me. I then whispered in his ear, "I love you, Saïx, my beautiful diviner." I then fell asleep next to him, right before I felt the sandman's spell fully take me however, I heard an 'I love you too, Xemnas' being whispered.

The next morning, I woke up first and looked at Saïx, who was still fast asleep in my arms. I smiled and just watched him sleep for a few minutes while I ran my fingers through his hair. He then let out a quiet moan as he opened his beautiful yellow eyes, and then he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, "Good morning, my beautiful diviner."

"Good morning, Xemnas." He nuzzled himself against my hand which had moved to stroke his cheek.

"You remember what today is?"

"How could I forget? It's our anniversary."

"Correct." I said with a smile and I kissed him. "I still don't know what to we can do today though."

"I'm still up for us hiding under the covers all day."

I chuckled, "Maybe we'll hide under the covers later," My stomach then growled. "But first, I think some breakfast is in order." I then got up out of bed, and Saïx just sat there, looking at me as I took off the robe that I had worn to bed and put on a plain white t–shirt and blue jeans. "You coming?"

"Yeah."

I smiled, and after Saïx got dressed, we left for Twilight Town where we stopped for breakfast at Starvin' Arvin's. After we got a table, we sat down and started talking. After a little bit, we were done eating and we went back to our castle. While we had been eating, I had finally gotten an idea on what we could do, so when we got back to the castle, I took a stack of blank papers and started writing on them.

"What are you doing?" Saïx asked as he looked over my shoulder but I covered up the papers.

"You'll see soon. Just let me finish these." I replied and he walked over to the other side of the room and waited patiently for me to finish, which was odd seeing as how he's never been a patient man, but I wasn't complaining. After I was done writing everything on all the papers, I went over to Saïx, holding a blindfold. "Close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?"

"Yes. I need to get everything set up."

Saïx just gave me a look, obviously confused, but he closed his eyes anyway and I put the blindfold on him.

"I'll be back." I whispered and left through a portal (even though we're not nobodies anymore, we can still use darkness portals). After about ten minutes, I came back to mine and Saïx's room and saw him still standing where I had left him, still wearing the blindfold. "Here." I said as I gave him a piece of paper. "Now, the fun starts." I said and took the blindfold off him and left before he saw me.

–Normal POV–

Saïx looked around for Xemnas, but didn't see him, so he just looked down at the note and read it. _'It's an anniversary scavenger hunt. You're first clue is in the tunnels under Twilight Town.'_ "This sounds like fun." He said with a smile and left.

Xemnas came out of the bathroom and smiled, "Now, to get things set up for his return."

Meanwhile, Saïx went back to Twilight Town and started looking through the tunnels. It took about ten minutes, but he finally found a note hung on the wall; so he took it down and read that one. _'You're next clue is in Radiant Gardens, in the flower shop. Ask the girl there for the note.'_

Saïx then put that note in his pocket like he did with the other one and went to Radiant Gardens and looked around for the flower shop before he finally found it. He ran over and saw a brown haired girl there.

"Hello." The girl greeted. "Welcome to Aerith's Flower Shop. Can I help you?"

"Um… yes, actually. I'm Saïx, and I'm looking for a note. Did someone come in here and tell you to give me one?"

"Oh, yes!" The girl said and handed him a note. "He seemed like he was in a hurry."

Saïx took the note. "Thanks, and I bet he was. I think this whole idea was a last minute thing." The note said, _'You're doing well. Now, go to the beach of Destiny Islands and look around the paopu tree.'_

Saïx then left and did what that note told him to do.

After about another hour or so, Saïx found the last note on the pier in Port Royal which told him to go back to the castle. "Wait… Xemnas had me do all this running around and jumping from world to world just so I could go back to the castle?" He growled, "What a waste of my time! What? Was he just trying to get me to leave him alone for awhile? And on our anniversary? That's it! Now, I'm mad!" He cried and made a portal back to the castle and went to their room, ready to attack Xemnas. Although, when he got to their room, all his anger disappeared, and it was replaced with surprise.

Their bed had been made with a red blanket and red silk pillow cases. On the bed and on the floor, there were rose petals everywhere, and the only light in the room was from Kingdom Hearts outside and the lit candles on the desk and nightstand. There was one thing missing though.

"Xemnas?"

"I'm right here."

Saïx turned around and saw Xemnas close the door, which he had been behind. What caught Saïx's attention the most though was that the only thing Xemnas was wearing was a loose pair of boxer shorts. "X…Xemnas? What is all this?"

"Well, you said that you wanted to spend the day under the covers, did you not?" Xemnas asked as he slowly walked over to Saïx. "So, I figured I'd give you what you want."

"But… what was with the scavenger hunt?"

"Well, I couldn't very well have gotten all this done if you were here; it would have spoiled the surprise. So, I had to figure out a way to keep you busy for a little bit." Xemnas said and he leaned down a bit, pressing his lips against Saïx's.

Saïx let out a moan and wrapped his arms around Xemnas' neck. He then felt Xemnas push him down onto the bed and get on top of him.

Xemnas broke the kiss so they could breathe before he asked Saïx a question that Saïx never thought he'd ever hear from him. "Top or bottom?"

Saïx's eyes widened, "Huh?"

"I asked, top or bottom?"

"…You're giving me a choice?"

"Yeah. I mean, this was your idea, and it's our anniversary."

"You're not joking?" Xemnas shook his head. _'This could really be the only time I'll ever get this opportunity! I better not waste it!'_ Saïx thought and replied, "I want to be on top this time."

Xemnas nodded and laid down on the bed, and Saïx got on top of him. He quickly got rid of all his clothing before he leaned down and planted a kiss on Xemnas' lips, which Xemnas immediately responded to. While the two of them were kissing, Saïx pulled Xemnas' boxers down and threw them to the floor. He then grabbed a hold of Xemnas' growing erection. He broke the kiss so he could look at Xemnas' face as he started stroking him, fast.

Xemnas gasped and moaned, obviously enjoying the treatment very much. "Fuck…" He cursed as he arched his back.

Saïx smirked as he continued stroking him and watching his lover's reactions. "You like this, don't you, Xemnas?"

"Y–Yes…"

"I bet you're going to like this even more though." Saïx said as he moved down and wrapped his lips around the top of Xemnas' cock and gave it a good suck.

Xemnas moaned again and tangled his fingers and Saïx's hair and pulled, feeling the vibrations when Saïx moaned. Xemnas smirked, "I guess whether you're a top or a bottom, you still like it rough."

Saïx paused in his "job" for a moment to smirk up at Xemnas and reply, "You know I do." He purred and then continued. That was another thing, Saïx also liked to dirty talk during sex, but so did Xemnas, so it was a win–win situation.

After a couple minutes, Saïx heard Xemnas' moans become a little deeper and he felt him pull on his hair tighter. Saïx knew that Xemnas was getting close to his release, so he moaned, making sure that Xemnas could feel it and he sucked harder. Within a couple seconds, Xemnas growled and released inside Saïx's mouth.

While Xemnas panted, trying to regain his breath after his orgasm, Saïx sat up. Instead of swallowing what Xemnas had given him, he spit it into his hand, using it as a type of lubricant. He then crawled back on top of Xemnas and kissed him again.

"You alright with this?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine with it."

Saïx nodded and slipped one of his fingers into Xemnas, who hissed and tensed at the unfamiliar feeling. "You okay?"

"Yes. It just feels a little strange, that's all."

"Well, you have to relax or it's going to hurt." Saïx said and Xemnas nodded, forcing the muscles in his lower body to relax. When Saïx felt Xemnas' muscles relax around his finger, he added the second one, and then the third. He started to slowly move them in and out, picking up the pace as Xemnas moaned.

"S–Saïx…" Xemnas reached down and took his fingers out, "I want you inside me." He panted.

Saïx nodded, and quickly did what Xemnas wanted, pushing his erection into him. "God, Xemnas…" He moaned, "No wonder you always moan so loud. You're so tight!" After Saïx was fully sheathed, he checked to make sure that Xemnas was alright before he started thrusting in and out, slowly picking up pace.

Xemnas panted as he reached up, wrapping his arms around Saïx and pulled him down so that their chests pressed together as Saïx continued moving in and out of him. _'This is really happening! I never thought I'd be on the bottom, but I'm not complaining. It hurts, but at the same time, it feels so good!'_ Xemnas thought. He moaned deeply and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head as Saïx's thrusts got even faster. "Saïx, I can't… I can't take this much longer!"

Saïx nodded, understanding completely, and he grasped Xemnas' cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long after that for Xemnas to cum with a loud moan of Saïx's name; hearing his name being moaned like that was enough to send Saïx over the edge also and he came deep inside Xemnas. After a couple seconds, Saïx pulled out of Xemnas and collapsed next to him.

The two of them simply laid there in silence until Xemnas asked, "So… how did you like being on top for a change?"

Saïx rolled over to look at Xemnas and replied, "I got to honest with you, I did enjoy it very much. Although… I do believe that I like being on the bottom more."

Xemnas chuckled, and saw Saïx's eyes get droopy. "Ah. Don't fall asleep just yet, Saïx. I have one last surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?"

Xemnas smiled and reached over, opening the drawer to their nightstand and pulling out a little black box. He sat up, Saïx doing the same, and Xemnas began his speech. "Saïx, these past few years have been the best of my life, and I want to have so many more years with you! So… will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the whole universe?" He asked as he opened the top, revealing the beautiful silver band with a pink heart shaped diamond in the center and two regular diamonds on either side.

Saïx felt a couple tears roll down his face and he smiled up at Xemnas before he practically tackled him in a hug, "Yes, Xemnas, yes, I will! Oh, I love you so much, and I want to marry you!"

Xemnas smiled and he hugged Saïx before they broke the hug and he slipped the ring onto Saïx's finger. They gave each other a kiss before they laid back down and fell asleep, cuddled up together in each other's arms.

KH – KH

Yeah, I know, the whole 'have sex and then have one of them propose' idea isn't exactly the freshest, but honestly… the proposal was a last minute idea! Oh, and just so you know, this is my first try at making a XemSai lemon where Xemnas was the uke, so... please don't kill me! Anyway, I hope it was still a good story!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


End file.
